


Germany

by jingyox



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst, Very slight naughty stuff, no smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyox/pseuds/jingyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun gets some visitors, but there's one person missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany

**Author's Note:**

> Another one written on my phone! I hope you like it. Inspired by Big Bang missing each other and wanting to see each other. The ending is weird, I apologize.

To say Seunghyun was lonely in Germany would be the understatement of the entire year. Sure he was happy and proud of the fact he was filming a movie, he was thrilled, actually. He just hated the distance between him and his family, his little brothers, and the love of his life. 

Messages and calls eased the empty feeling just a bit, but when the conversations stalled, he would often feel even worse. It was hell, if he was being honest, to depend on those few means of communication because there was never a guarantee the other party would answer, like now. He sighed, tapping his phone on his knee. Jiyong wasn't picking up and it was driving him up the wall.

Having an Instagram account was starting to become a crutch, a way for him to monitor what his members sans Daesung were doing. Coachella, work, more work. When that photo of the four of them was posted along with his comment, his stomach dropped even though he was smiling. He missed them so much it hurt. 

His gaze zeroed in on the blonde, though. Jiyong always had a way of looking ethereal, but he was even more so when he was blonde. It suited him well. The ache in his chest intensified when he thought about his lover, wondering if he was taking care of himself and remembering to do small things to keep himself happy. He couldn't wait to get home and wake up next to him again.

"Damn," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. Feeling homesick was always his least favorite thing. At least he was on his way to his hotel to rest, even if it was just for a short time.

The car stopped, and he slid out of the backseat, closing the door behind him. He nodded to his driver, smiling a little at him and he walked towards the entrance doors, pulling one open so he could step into the lobby. That didn't go as planned though, because standing not two feet away was Seungri, giving him the biggest smile he had ever seen on the younger man's face.

"Well, there you are! I've been waiting for you," Seungri said, walking to the older man with a bounce in his step. Seunghyun stood stock still, wondering if he was so tired he was hallucinating. Surely the other three were here as well? As if he read his mind, Seungri smiled wider, although there was an apologetic edge to it. "Youngbae and Daesung are waiting at the bar. Jiyong couldn't make it, I'm sorry." 

Disappointment and excitement both settled deep into Seunghyun, and he nodded, some of the shock wearing off. He pulled the younger man into his arms, rubbing his back. "I know he's busy, that's alright. It's so good to see you!" And he meant it. He meant every single word. 

"Come on, let's have some wine!" Seungri said, swinging his arm around the older man's neck, leading him towards the bar where two brunettes Seunghyun instantly recognized were seated. 

The small reunion made Seunghyun feel like he was home again, instead of in a strange country. It felt really nice to see his little brothers after weeks away, catching up and making new inside jokes that would slide their way through conversations with the old ones. The fact that they traveled all this way to see him warmed his heart, but he couldn't shake the feeling of missing the blonde. 

A vibration against the table snapped him out of his thoughts and Youngbae picked up his phone, smiling sheepishly. "I should take this, it's Hyorin." Seunghyun nodded, smiling at him and he watched the younger man stand up, rushing some feet away to take the call.

He heaved a soft, tired sigh, although he was still feeling happy and warm from the wine and the company. Daesung was leaned up against his shoulder, and Seungri was rambling about his adventures at Coachella, talking about Epik High's performance and all the amazing people he met there. 

"Sounds like you had fun," Seunghyun laughed, bringing his wine glass to his lips and taking a sip. "I'm glad while the elders are working, you're off to play."

"Hey!" Seungri huffed, pointing his phone at him in defense. "I've got every much of a work load as you guys do!"

Daesung shook his head, laughing and smiling his usual bright smile. "Of course you do, Seungri."

Before the youngest of them could protest, Youngbae was walking over, a soft playful look in his eyes. "We should probably go to our rooms," he said. "I'm beat." 

"He just wants phone-sex with Hyorin," Seungri grumbled, standing up as he pulled on his jacket. The words made Seunghyun choke on his wine and he quickly set the glass down, holding the napkin to his mouth as he burst out laughing. 

"Shut up!" Youngbae blushed, glaring at the youngest. "That's not even it. There's a surprise for you." He addressed Seunghyun that time, smiling, although his eyes told a different story. Seungri was going to get it later. 

"For me?" Seunghyun asked, pushing himself to his feet. What did these three have up their sleeves? All five of them were notorious for their pranks on each other, he just hoped he wouldn't be greeted with something frightening like a snake or something.

"Yes!" Daesung said, as he helped Seunghyun fix his blazer. They walked him towards the elevator, making sure he was presentable. "You're going to like it, we promise." Seunghyun glanced at the three of them, raising an eyebrow and he was greeted with looks of happiness and...something else he couldn't place, but he knew they were keeping a secret from him.

He nodded slowly, pressing the up button. "As long as it's not a reptile of any kind, we're golden." He gave them each a skeptical look again and Seungri started to bite his tongue. If that boy had to keep a secret for longer than a few hours, he would explode from the sheer pressure he was under to keep his mouth shut. 

Once the elevator doors opened and all four of them shuffled inside, Seunghyun pressed the button for his floor and he slumped back against the wall, yawning. He was borderline exhausted now, the lack of sleep catching up to him. The two youngest were keeping to themselves, and meanwhile Youngbae was texting quickly on his phone and he tried to sneak a peak, forever the nosy and curious older brother, but the brunette jerked away just in time, shaking his head. 

"No way," he laughed, patting Seunghyun on the arm. 

"Alright, fine, you win." 

The elevator stopped with a slight bounce, the doors opening and he winced. All of the scary movies he had watched while being here had made him paranoid of anything that involved elevators or even escalators. The four of them trudged out into the hallway, and he pulled his key card out of his pocket, looking toward the three younger males. 

"Would you like to come in? There's more wine in here," he suggested, sliding the card through the slot and waiting until the lock shifted with a click. With one hand on the handle, he looked back at them, waiting for responses.

Seungri was the first to turn down the offer, but he did so with the promise that they would do it the next night. They were staying for four days, more than enough time to bond with them and show them the sights on his down time. Youngbae was still sporting that playful expression as he shook his head, going down the hall to his own room. Daesung, in all of his eye smiling glory, gave him a pat on the back and a subtle look of knowing as he rejected the offer as well. 

"We'll see you in the morning," he promised and just like that, Seunghyun was standing in the hallway on his own. A soft sigh left his lips and he pushed the door to his suite open gently. Home sweet hotel. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him with a gentle snap and he switched on the lights. 

He slid off his loafers, leaning back against the wall for support and he dropped them on the floor next to him, expecting to hear them hit the wood. Instead, he heard them hit something soft and he looked down, spotting a familiar pair of red scruffy Vans sitting by the door. 

With wine clouding his senses and his mind, he immediately thought he had the wrong room, and he pushed himself up off the wall, glancing around the foyer quickly. It was then he spotted an even more familiar yellow bag sitting on top of the end table in the living room. 

Several moments passed as he stared at it, leaning once again on the wall. Surely he was seeing things now? Where did those things come from if Jiyong was all the way in Seoul? He walked further down the small hallway, peeking around the corner and he was greeted with a most welcome site.

Jiyong was sat on the armchair in the corner, holding a glass of wine to his chest as he turned pages of some book he must've found. He felt like he couldn't breathe and he just stared at the blonde, in awe and shock. Was he here this whole time? And Seunghyun didn't know? Did the others know? 

"Jiyongie," he finally found his voice and it sounded too loud, bouncing off the walls and breaking the comfortable silence Jiyong had settled himself in. 

The blonde slowly looked up, as if his gaze was locked on the page in front of him, but as soon as their eyes met, the book was discarded and he suddenly had an armful of the smaller man, arms and legs wrapped around him like a vice.

"I missed you," Jiyong breathed into his neck, his voice trembling and full of emotion. "I missed you so much, you don't even know." 

Seunghyun sank down onto the floor, cradling the younger man to him, pressing his face into his shoulder. If he could find a way to describe this moment in a thousand and one words, he would. This feeling of having the love of his life back in his arms, feeling him hold onto him just as tight as he was holding on, it was surreal. And he was scared that this was some sort of dream, even though Jiyong felt so solid and real in his grip. Sobs and soft murmurs were echoing through the quiet room, and he wasn't sure which one was doing which, or if it was both of them. 

"You're here," Seunghyun murmured, framing Jiyong's face in his hands. Brown eyes gazed back at him, full of unshed tears and he pressed their foreheads together. "You're actually here, I can't believe it." He wanted to etch this moment, this very moment, into his mind's memory forever. 

"I'm here," Jiyong replied, surging forward to press their lips together. Their kiss was slow, languid, and Seunghyun felt the love that radiated from it all through his body. He wrapped his arms around the petite body, pulling him closer, rolling them over so he was settled on top of him, deepening the kiss just slightly. Neither one of them wanted to rush this, having spent too long away from each other. 

He felt hands on his belt and Jiyong let out a dissatisfied whine when he pulled away, fixating his gaze on the younger man below him. "When did you get here?" 

The blonde smiled up at him, all gums and sunshine, and he slid his hands up the older man's chest. "The same time as the others," he smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "I was settling in while they wined and dined you. Are you surprised?" 

Seunghyun stared down at him, shocked and he barked out a laugh, hiding his face against his lover's tattooed neck. "Are you serious? You've been here this whole time?" He gently gripped Jiyong's sides, pulling at the fabric of his shirt. 

"Of course," Jiyong said, almost sounding offended, as he circled his arms around Seunghyun's neck. "What, did you think I'd allow them to come here without me? Get real." He started to roll them over, straddling the older man's lap, settling down on it as he slowly unbuttoned Seunghyun's shirt. "All I had to do was call Youngbae and tell him to bring you up here."

Seunghyun thought back briefly to the phone call Youngbae had received and the rapid text messaging. This had been planned all along, he realized, and he opened his mouth to voice this out loud, but one look from Jiyong had him clamping his mouth shut. All of this could be talked about later, they had a reunion to continue.


End file.
